


The birth of Nora

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: The events that lead to Nora's birth and how Barry is always there for Iris





	The birth of Nora

Iris clumsily gets out of the bed she shares with Barry. She sighs. She wish Nora had told her all about how hard her pregnancy would be before returning to the future. She slowly makes her way downstairs to fix Barry breakfast. She gets out everything she needs and begins.

A little later Barry comes downstairs and wraps his arms around her big baby bump. "Good morning my love." He whispers against her neck and kisses it. She smiles. "Nora surprisingly let me get a lot of sleep last night." She says. She hears Barry chuckle from behind her. They started calling the life growing in her Nora the minute she found out she was pregnant. It still made her and Barry laugh to call her that before she came.

"Looks amazing babe." He says as she comes down to sit beside him at the table. She smiles and leans over and kisses him. "Well I tried my best." She giggles. They eat in happy silence for a few minutes before Iris grunts in pain. A large pain fills Iris' abdomen for a second. She holds her stomach and breathes deeply. Barry stares at her worriedly. He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asks. She nods. "Could just be Braxton - Hicks." She says.

Iris has a few more smaller contractions throughout the rest of the day that she blows off as Braxton - Hicks as well. She doesn't tell Barry about these. She doesn't want him to worry. They go to bed and in the morning go to star labs.

-  
-  
-

"Barry there's an alley to your left." She yells into the comms. Cisco looks at the map beside her. He nods. "On it!" Barry yells. Suddenly a large pain flies throughout Iris' abdomen. She cries out in pain. Cisco and Caitlin rush to her side. "Ralph wrap this up with Barry." Caitlin yells.

"What's wrong?" Cisco asks worriedly. "It's nothing, it's just Braxton hicks contractions." Iris says through gritted teeth. "Aghhh." Iris cries out in pain as more pain fills her minutes later. She crumbles to her knees. "Iris I don't think these are Braxton hicks." Caitlin says. Barry arrives with Ralph a few minutes later. He has a small gash on his forehead and a split lip. He rushes over to her within seconds.

"What's wrong with her?" Barry demands. "I think she's in labor." Caitlin says. Iris opens her eyes and looks up at Barry. "I want to go to the hospital and have her delivered with Dr.Marsh." Iris says. The contraction was finally over. Barry and Cisco helps her up. Barry takes her in to his arms and they flash to the hospital.

-  
-  
-

An hour later they've been checked Into a room in the maternity ward. She crushes Barry's hand every time a contraction takes over her body. Sweat drips down her forehead and Barry wipes it off with a cool rag. Iris breathes out as the contraction she's currently on finishes. She breathes heavily. She looks at Barry tiredly. "You're doing amazing." He presses a kiss to her forehead.

"What do you think bringing her home will be like?" Iris asks in between contractions. Barry got that big grin he usually gets when talking about their new family. "Well we'll bring her home and put her in the nursery and we'll watch her sleep. I'll probably change her diaper and you'll feed her." Tears well up in Iris' eyes. "Do you think I'm going to be a good mother?" Barry smiles and wipes them away.

"I know you will be the best mother. You'll take care of her and you care for her needs." Barry says. Iris smiles and presses a kiss to her lips. Iris opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by the start of another contraction. "You're ok." Barry says.

-  
-  
-

"Ok Mrs.West - Allen, you're close to pushing." The doctor announces. Iris tiredly nods. Barry wipes the sweat from her forehead. She rests her head against his shoulder. "I should've taken more of that medicine when I had the chance." She groans. Barry chuckles a little. Suddenly Iris grips his hand hard and moans. "I-I think she's ready." Iris groans to the doctor.

The doctor nods to the nurses and the leave the room to get more supplies. The doctor moves a stool to the front of the bed and props Iris' up in stirrups. "Dad, I'm gonna have you get behind her. You can help her out of she needs it." The doctor says. Barry climbs behind her and rubs her shoulders soothingly.

-  
-  
-

Iris screams out in pain as she pushes. She's been pushing for the past five minutes and hasn't gotten anywhere. She flops back against Barry, breathing heavy and drenched in sweat. Barry presses a kiss to her neck. "You can do it baby, you're the strongest woman I've ever met. If you can kill Savitar then I know you can deliver our daughter." Barry whispers in her ear.

Iris screams out in pain as white hot pain fills her lower pelvis. Tears trickle down her face. She's so tired. She wanted to give up. "The baby's head is out." The doctor says. Barry brushes the sweaty hair out of her face. "You're almost done. Give it one last try." He whispers encouragingly.

"Alright push." The doctors says. Iris pushes with all her might, the pain making her scream. She grips Barry's hands hard. Suddenly a cry mixes with her scream. A loud cry. Cheers of triumph fill the room and Iris lets out a weak chuckle. She's unconscious before she can hold Nora.

-  
-  
-

Iris turns from the position she was in. Everything feels sore, mostly in her pelvis. She feels hands running through her hair, making her feel soothed. She groans and opens her eyes. Barry's green eyes stare back her. "Hey." He whispers. He smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead.

Iris tries to sit up but she flinches in pain. "Hey careful. Doctor said you'd be sore for a while." Barry says. He motions her to lay back down and she does. "Where's Nora?" She asks worriedly. Barry smiles and gets up. He picks a small bundle up from a crib that she hadn't even noticed.

He places Nora in her arms. Tears fill Iris' eyes. Barry carefully moves into the bed with her and rests his head on her shoulder. Little Nora suddenly opens her eyes and they both gasp. Her eyes look so much like Barry. She takes hold of one of Barry's fingers. She sees Barry's eyes fill with tears. They love her so much already.

"Hi little one, I'm your daddy." He whispers. She sees the tears trickling down his cheeks. Nora suddenly makes a little sound that causes both Barry and Iris to giggle. "Was that a yawn?" Barry laughs. Iris laughs. "I think I need to feed her."

Iris cradles Nora to her chest and Nora latches on to her breast. "She must be hungry." Barry states. Iris chuckles. Thus continue yes on for ten minutes before Nora is full. She quickly falls asleep again. "This is gonna be easy." Barry says. Iris chuckles. "Just you wait until she gets into dating."


End file.
